Trust
by Ginny Perry
Summary: Bianca wants to try something new, and Cheren isn't too keen on the idea. But if it's for Bianca... Bianca/Cheren nsfw!


"Bianca, I don't want to _do_ this!"

The blonde blinked, frozen as she was caught off guard by the comment, before returning to slip the harness over her waist.

"Ohh, shush, Cheren," she scolded as she struggled with the straps. "That's not what you were saying a moment ago!"

"Yes, but that was before I saw _that_, and... ohh, for heaven's sake! There is no _way _that is-"

"Hush!" Bianca placed her arms at her hips, eyeing him with as much serious contempt as she was capable of displaying, which was laughable at best, considering what she was now wearing. The boy was almost certain he'd be aroused, seeing her curvy form completely nude, had it not been for... _that_...

"Honestly, Bianca, I really don't think I can go through with this. This is too... ridiculous. Have you even seen yourself with that on?"

The girl spun on the tips of her toes and glanced into the full body mirror before laughing proudly.

"I happen to think I look rather dignified with a penis!" Bianca wrapped her hand around the silicone appendage between her legs and began to swing it around, slightly reminiscent of a sword. "It must be so weird having one of these! I wouldn't be able to stop playing with it!"

Cheren's face grew the darkest shade of scarlet.

"D-Do you have to do that? You're not exactly making me feel better about this...!"

Sighing, Bianca took the tiny bottle of lubricant off her dresser and hopped onto the bed. The boy couldn't help but squirm slightly as he watched the object bob after she landed.

"Don't worry, Cheren!" she assured him with a smile as she squirted a large amount of the liquid onto her hand and began stroking it; the boy was too nervous to find any sort of pleasure out of watching her jerk the phallic object off. "This will be fun! I'll use plenty of this stuff, and we'll take it really slow. Think of it as an adventure! You certainly haven't been very- ohh geez I put too much on!"

Frantic, panicking, Bianca quickly moved her hands to Cheren's own (soft) member in a quick-thinking attempt to tend to his arousal and remedy the situation. It backfired. The dark-haired boy nearly screamed and shuffled back towards the headboard.

"What are you doing?" he shouted, completely caught off guard and startled by the sight of her practically lunging towards him with that _thing _still bouncing around on her crotch.

"I'm sorry!" Bianca cried, wiping the remainder of the lubricant on her leg. "I just didn't want to get it on the bed!" The boy sighed deeply before removing his glasses and putting them on the bedside table.

"Let's just _please _get this over with..." he groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm willing to try this for you, but I can't promise you any miracles." The blonde girl smiled brightly before kneeling between his legs.

"That's fine! I'm going to try my best! I read about this on the internet." Cheren stared at her for a silent moment before slowly opening his legs.

"How reassuring..."

Bianca twiddled her fingers together, making sure they were still slick before putting her hand at his groin. Her face wore a determined and dedicated expression as she slowly worked up his erection, taking time to build him up the way she knew he liked. The girl looked up at him briefly to gauge his reaction; Cheren still looked troubled.

"_Relax_, Cheren!" she said with a smile. "You're not going to enjoy it at all if you stay so tense." The boy exhaled slowly, attempting to do so, but gasped softly as he felt her other hand reach further between his legs.

"I'm sorry, this is just... worrisome..." His breath caught once more as he felt her slip a finger inside, face contorting as he tried to adjust to the feeling.

"How does that feel?" Bianca inquired curiously, her own expression suddenly turning slightly concerned. Her other hand continued to move along his member with utmost attention.

"S-Strange..." he replied, taking a few breaths to relax himself. The sensation was not a painful or terrible one, but it was certainly different than what he was used to. His girlfriend slowly worked another digit inside as she attempted to distract him with a harder tug on his cock. She bit back an elated smile when he said nothing.

Bianca began to move both her hands at once, diligently attempting to keep an even rhythm. She noticed Cheren's face had lost the hardened features it once wore, taking it in silently as a tiny moment of victory. The boy could be so _stubborn_... but with a lot of convincing, he could be quite willing.

Cheren had only just begun to derive pleasure from it; he had stopped thinking about how utterly _ridiculous_ this was, finding it a burdening distraction from feeling anything but awkward and uncomfortable. He trusted her, obviously, as if agreeing to this wasn't example enough of that fact. His voice came as a soft moan as he exhaled once more.

As if that was some sort of sign, Bianca withdrew her hand and moved her fingers to the dildo between her legs, stroking it to ensure it was still lubricated. As eager as she was, she wanted to be sure she didn't hurt him.

"Are you ready?" she asked with a smile, genuine and assuring. Her other hand was still jerking him off as she attempted to position herself correctly.

"I... think so...?" _Relax, relax, relax,_ the boy practically chanted to himself like a worried mantra. His mind had reverted back to his anxious thoughts once more, the gentle touches going forgotten. He felt the object placed at his entrance and he nearly squeaked.

_This is for Bianca...! Just _try _to enjoy it...!_

Bianca moved her hips forward, slowly, slowly... she watched his face for any sign of pain or discomfort. _This is so strange..._ she thought to herself as she continued to concentrate on moving. _I wonder what it would be like if I actually had feeling in this thing..._

He must have been doing something right, Cheren concluded as he felt it enter him without much resistance. There was no pain, just that peculiar feeling he experienced before. It certainly wasn't bad... and, after Bianca wrapped her hand once more around his cock and began stroking him once more, it was a little more than just okay. As much as he hated to admit it... it felt _good_.

After Bianca had pushed in about halfway, she retracted her hips and entered in once more. The boy beneath her let out a pleasured yelp as it sent a rush of feeling up his spine, his legs beginning to tremble as she picked up the pace.

"How is it?" Bianca asked as she leaned over him, one hand propped against the bed as the other diligently tended to his erection.

"It's... good...!" His face flushed a deeper shade of red, slightly embarrassed as he saw the elated smile widen across her face.

"Good!" she cried, beginning to move slightly faster as she heard Cheren moan. "I _knew_ you'd like it!"

The boy was too caught up in the feeling to wonder why she would think such a thing. His fingers curled and balled up the sheets beneath them as he began pushing his hips to meet her thrusts.

"F-Faster...!" he mewled, feeling himself getting closer to release. Bianca forced in faster, trying to ignore her quickly-tiring muscles as she watched her boyfriend writhe and shake amongst the bedsheets. Not soon after did she feel his cock twitch, his seed splattering across his stomach as he rode out his powerful orgasm.

When she finally pulled out, he was little more than a panting, quavering mess.

"Feel good?" she giggled as she unbuckled the harness around her hips, grabbing her pajama bottoms that had been left on her dresser and stepping into them.

"Ye- but you- you didn-" Cheren's words were nearly unintelligible between his gasps. His entire body hummed, limbs feeling heavy and foreign.

"Don't worry, it's okay!" Bianca hopped onto the bed with him and wrapped her arms around his bony torso, snuggling her cheek against his own. "It was fun for me, too! I don't know how you _do _that... I'm so _tired_ from working so hard..."

Cheren chuckled softly before placing his hand at the back of her head. "Practice. It takes... practice..."

"Are you asking me to do that again another time, Cheren?" She gave him a sly grin as she realized his indirect meaning. "I think you _aaaare_... See, I _knew _you'd like it!"

"N-No, no... I didn't mean that, but... I... wouldn't mind..." As easily predicted, his cheeks grew pink. Cheren would probably never admit to enjoying something like that, had it been for that rush of endorphins that still left him in a fuzzy daze. _Only Bianca could turn me into such a pushover_, he thought to himself.

"Okay, okay. Now shut up and close your eyes! I'm tired too." The blonde sat up momentarily to turn off the lamp that sat next to the bed, and with a soft _click _the room was dark. She returned to her spot next to the other, whose breaths had only begun to slow.

"Good night, Bianca."

"Good night, sweetie!"

"I love you..." The girl giggled and squeezed him a little tighter, pushing her cheek into his own.

"I love you too!"


End file.
